


Morgensonne

by Khookh



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khookh/pseuds/Khookh
Summary: Von der Sonne geküsst.





	Morgensonne

**Author's Note:**

> Heute Morgen hat mir die Sonne diese kurze Episode ins Gesicht geschienen und da dachte ich, ich poste sie gleich mal ...

**Morgensonne**

* * *

 

Es war bereits 7 Uhr morgens, als der Einsatz endlich beendet war. Die Sonne schien, als hätte es keine Nacht gegeben und Thiel entschied, am Aasee entlang nach Hause zu laufen. Es war ein Sonntag im August und der Park war noch menschenleer. Nur da, wo sich die Wasservögel tagsüber tummelten, saß ein Mann auf der Bank. Offenbar ein erschöpfter Jogger, der sich sonnte. Während Thiel sich der Bank näherte, erkannte er, dass der Mann einen nur allzu bekannten Bart trug. Sein Herz, das seit der Nacht ohnehin noch nicht wirklich zur Ruhe gekommen war, schlug wieder schneller. Thiel blieb vor der Bank stehen, aber Boerne hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Sein von der Sonne beschienenes Gesicht sah so entspannt und zufrieden aus, dass Thiel nicht anders konnte, als sich zu ihm hinunterzubeugen und sanft seine Lippen auf die Boernes zu legen.

Thiel spürte Boernes Verwirrung, ein leises Erschrecken und wie sich seine Gesichtszüge schon bald zu einem erkennenden Lächeln verzogen.

„Von der Sonne geküsst.“, schmunzelte Boerne, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Warme Finger legten sich auf Thiels Arm und streichelten die nackte Haut.

Thiel merkte erst jetzt, als er ausatmete, dass er die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten hatte. Und er erinnerte sich an vorhin, als die Kugeln an seinen Ohren vorbeigezischt waren und wie er verzweifelt dachte, dass er Boerne nie geküsst hatte.

* * *

 


End file.
